


The Upside of Insomnia

by Altair718



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Frottage, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Literal Sleeping Together, Masturbation Interruptus, Sakuya Says 'Fuck'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: He knows he shouldn't stare, but the expression Izumi had on her face sent a thrill through him he'd never felt before.And Sakuya wanted to feel more.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. I Just Wanted to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'm 2/2 for cursed ships or something lol  
> I've mentioned this here before, cuties being spicy with their loved ones is slept on so I guess I'm feeding myself.

Izumi felt hot. 

Her thighs trembled more with fatigue than arousal, and her quiet groans were now steeped with frustration. But if she could just reach that peak, it'd be worth it.

Right? 

Shifting the dildo inside her, she let out a suprised moan as the tip _finally_ kissed the right spot. Bucking her hips, she fucked herself roughly, one hand leaving the bed to squeeze her breast. 

"Aaah! C-close...so close." 

"M-Miss Izumi!?"

Without thinking, she turned her head towards the voice and felt her heart stop. 

Her body however, had past the point of no return. She could feel her pussy squeezing the dildo, feel the heat in her reach a fever pitch, and the pair of shocked eyes now on her were making everything better. 

Wait. 

_What_.

* * *

Letting out a tired sigh, Sakuya rolled over and reached towards the nightstand for his phone. 2:14AM. Looks like it'll be another sleepless night. When he had accepted the offer to help out a neighboring troupe as part of their ensemble cast, he thought he could handle the increased workload. And to be fair, he mostly has;while the first three days were a bit of a struggle, he had worked out a way to balance both the ensemble cast and Mankai. But a week of shifting bedtimes must've thrown his brain out of sorts. Which is why no matter how hard Sakuya tried to get comfortable and relaxed, sleep gave him the stink eye. Deciding that maybe a bit of exercise would help, Sakuya quietly left the room. As he padded his way through the dorms, he noticed light coming from underneath the Director's door. He hesitated. If Miss Izumi was up this late, then she was most likely busy. And if she was, he wouldn't want to be a bother. _But maybe she'd like the company_ , he thought hopefully. Exhaling, he knocked on the door. 

"Hnn...." 

Sakuya's slumped in disappointment. It sounded like she was asleep. But her light was still on. 

On the one hand, it'd be pretty rude to just walk in someone's room unannounced, especially this late. But on the other....he imagined the lecture she'd have to sit through in the morning and shuddered. 

With that terrible thought in mind, he opened the door. 

And then nearly choked on air. 

The director was in bed, but she was definitely not sleeping. Her hair was fanned out underneath her, almost like a halo. One hand roughly playing with her nipple through her shirt while the other was almost desperately thrusting.... _something_ inside her. And going by the sounds she was making, she seemed to be doing a pretty good job. 

Sakuya stepped across the threshold, closing the door softly behind him before leaning heavily against it. 

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._

He swallowed down his shock(and the tightening in his groin) and tried speaking more calmly than he felt. 

"M-Miss Izumi!?" Ok that failed. 

As if moving through molasses, her head turned towards him, eyes blown. And he couldn't look away. He knows he should. He should walk back out the door and pretend that this was just a weird hallucination his sleep-deprived brain had thought of. 

He was blindly groping for the doorknob when her lips moved. 

"Saku, please...please Sakuya I-"

Whatever was going to come next was cut off by a shuddering moan as Izumi came, back arching and toes curling in the sheets. 

Her eyes had fallen closed, but he could still see them. Dark, lustful, and pinning him in place. He was falling, but whether it was up or down he couldn't tell;all he could think of was those eyes. Beckoning to him, begging him to-

"Ow!" 

His hand rose to his stinging cheek. Blinking rapidly, Sakuya's eyes swiveled around the room until they landed on Izumi. Her cheeks were still faintly red, but her eyes were back to that of the Director he knew: kind, and more than a bit worried. 

She gave him an awkward smile. "Sorry for slapping you. When I uh....came down you were looking pretty shell-shocked." She nervously played with a loose thread on her shirt. "Are you ok now?" 

He took a deep breath. Then another. And another.

"Miss Izumi?"

Her nose wrinkled at the title. "Please don't call me that." Her face reddened in embarrassment. "Especially right now." 

He could feel his face getting warm. "Ok then. I-Izumi."

"Yeah, Sakuya?" 

He pushed himself off the door, and walked the scant steps standing between him. Slowly - so slowly - he ghosted his fingers over her ear, gently squeezing the earlobe. It took what little brainpower he had left, but he asked. 

"I.....want to kiss you. A lot. May I?"

* * *


	2. I Really Wish I Felt Bad About This[I want you to feel as good as I do]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be out yesterday but uhhhh-  
> *gestures vaguely at FFIXV* 
> 
> Self-edited, so if something seems wonky please let me know!
> 
> 09/03/20 - added a bit to the last scene and reworked a few sentences!

"Izumi, I want to kiss you. May I?" 

Maybe Izumi had slapped Sakuya harder than she thought. Because she had to have heard that wrong. There was no way that Sakuya Sakuma of all people would be asking her that. 

Right? 

But the soft, wondering look gazing back at her was definitely Sakuya's. Her hand reached up to grasp the one that had entwined in her hair. She saw him take a sharp breath as he swallowed harshly. Idly, she wondered how his lips would feel against her own. Would they be soft or chapped? Would he be gentle as he explored her mouth? Or would he just take what he wanted, tounge plunging into her, licking and biting while his nails bit into her hips? 

She could feel her core tightening, and punched it down before she did something even more idiotic than not locking her door. 

Sakuya's voice cut through her growing delusions, taking her silence for a no. 

"Sorry, you don't have to say yes. I kinda just got...swept up in the moment?" He babbled awkwardly. Somehow, his face had managed to turn redder than his hair. "Oh, and I'm really sorry for walking in on you-"

[Izumi felt herself die a bit more inside]

"I had just wanted to turn the light off before Sa..kyo-" 

Sakuya's voice withered in his throat as he turned from red to white in a frighteningly quick second. 

"Oh no," he breathed before quickly turning towards the light switch, plunging the room into darkness. She heard him sigh in relief. 

"That was way too close." 

Izumi felt the beginning of a migraine coming on. She went to sit on the bed, patting the spot beside her. Giving Sakuya a smile she tried to feel, she said

"How about we go back to why you're even up this late in the first place?"

* * *

"So you were just having trouble sleeping?" 

"Mm-hmm. I figured maybe talking with someone would help, but I ended up seeing you-

_enthralled, enticing-_

-preoccupied." 

Izumi let out a tired sigh. "Well, I suppose I should count myself lucky I wasn't in an even worse position." 

Sakuya tried to suppress a giggle. 

"Hey, that's not what I meant and you know it!"

He gave her an impish smile. "And what would a worse position be?"

The words left her mouth before she realized she had thought them. "I could show you better than tell you." 

Sakuya stilled. The room suddenly felt stifling. 

He placed his hand on her knee, slowly inching closer. "Really?" 

I am making a mistake, she thought. 

"If you want," she murmured. "I can guarantee it'll tire you out as well." 

The hand on her knee tightened as he shortened the distance between their lips. Sakuya's voice shifted lower, hungrier. 

"Then show me Izumi. Please." 

Now that just wasn't fair. How can he make her name sound that erotic? 

Grabbing his neck, Izumi pulled him the rest of the way to her lips, firmly planting a kiss on him. His hand left her knee to cup her jaw, thumb tracing the curve as she licked and nibbled her way into his mouth. 

When their tounges met Sakuya shuddered. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around just how good kissing Izumi. Her tounge explored as much as it could reach, licking the underside of his teeth, massaging his own tounge with hers; the more the kiss deepened, the less he could focus on anything but the pulsing of his quickly hardening cock. And how good her mouth would feel against it. But he did. Because he wanted her to feel just as good as he did right now. He wanted to hear her moans and gasps as he touched her. Groaning lowly, he trailed his hands down her neck, squeezing her breasts before flicking his thumbs over her nipples. 

She broke the kiss with a suprised squeak, both of them panting heavily. Her eyes were half lidded and heavy with want.

"S-Sakuya?" 

His voice was strained, but still earnest. "I want to make you feel good too. Let me?"

Her voice was heated but firm. "Yes."

He gave her a quick smile before his hands went lower, reaching the hem of her night shirt before pulling it up. Raising her arms to let him take it off, Izumi shivered as the cool air hit them. 

Reddish eyes roved over her chest, taking in every inch. Bending his head down towards her right, he gently blew on a nipple before taking it in his mouth. Her quiet moan spurred him to firmly pinch her other nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Fingers wound their way into his hair, pushing his mouth down further onto her breast. The vibrations of Sakuya's laugh made her eyes flutter close.

_How is he so good at this?_

With a soft _pop_ , he released her nipple before gently pushing her down into the mattress.

"What do you want me to do, Izumi?" Sakuya breathed in her ear. She was going to lose her mind if he kept that tone up. A dozen fantasies ran through her mind, but she reminded herself that they _are_ in a dorm.

She thrust her hips upwards, rubbing herself against him. They both hissed at the contact. 

"Just - _haah_ \- move against me like this." she ground out. 

He rolled his hips downward, hands tightening under the sheets as a wave of pleasure hit him. "Mmm. Ok." Before he lost his head entirely, he said "Tell me if you wanna stop." 

"Yep. That time is not now." 

He snorted. "Who knew you could be this impatient?" He bent down and took her lips, trailing wet kisses down her neck. 

"You know, I think I like this side of you Director." His thrusts got harder, upping the delicious friction of his clothed cock between Izumi's legs;adjusting the angle of his hips when he found a spot that had Izumi cover her mouth to muffle her moan. 

_More_ , he thought hazily. _I want to hear more of you._

He held her hips down as he rubbed against her faster. Sakuya buried his face in her shoulder. Izumi wasn't the only one who had to stifle their moans. She could feel the pressure between her legs build with each word he spoke. 

"You feel so good, Izumi. So soft, _hnn_ , so warm. I wonder...how much better would it feel inside of you? To have you wrapped around me in the best way? To feel every inch of me go in and out. Innn and ouuuut." He gave a particularly powerful thrust there, and Izumi could feel her panties getting even wetter than they already were.

She pulled him in for another kiss, hands scrabbling to find purchase on his back. He got more teeth than tounge, heard her quickening breaths and rising moans. He felt her buck and writhe under him. Every push of Sakuya's hips brought her closer to the edge. Every moan and gasp that spilled out of Izumi's mouth pushed him right along with her. And Sakuya loved every moment of it. 

"S-Saku, cloooose. So close." 

"Me too. Oh fuck Izu-"

He cut himself off with a long groan, snapping his hips sharply into Izumi as he came. Vaguely, he heard Izumi's broken moan as she followed him over the edge. 

* * *

The first thing that came to Izumi as she basked in the fuzzy lethargy that was afterglow was:

"Sakuya, you said _fuck_."

He blanched. "U-uh I-"

"I got Sakuya Sakuma to say fuck. Not sure if I should feel honored or horrified honestly." 

His annoyed look would be a lot more convincing if he wasn't pouting. 

"Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe?"

Rolling his eyes, Sakuya slowly lifted himself off of her, grimacing as he felt his seed on him through his underwear. 

"We should probably take a shower." he said hoarsely.

Her laugh was a bit strained, but he could hear the smile in it. 

"Yeah, we should. Can't really cuddle when I'm all sticky."

His heart started tripping over itself. 

"So does that mean...I can stay over?"

She was suddenly very intrested in her pillow. "If you want to, that is." 

The thought came to him as suddenly as it went. 

_Cute. How is she this cute?_

Swinging his legs off the bed, he was hit with a sudden wave of drowsiness.

_Ah, so she was right after all._

"I do."

Rising to her feet as well, she held a hand out to him. 

Her smile made a warmth bloom in his chest. 

"Well then, let's get clean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me hours to get the actual smut down and I still feel like its trash agh. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> As always, feedback is appreciated.


	3. Let's Talk About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they or won't they, who can say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha.....please don't kill me.  
> Long story short, the past few weeks have been a huge strain on me mentally, so I had to take a few steps back. I'm truly sorry that it took so long for me to post, and that you enjoy the conclusion.

Izumi Tachibana was a lot of things. She was an amazing Director. She was a bit of a curry enthusiast. She was a steadfast friend. 

And right now, with the showerhead pouring down on her, she was the most beautiful woman in Sakuya's world. 

Once again, he could do nothing but take in the scene in front of him:

The way the water slid down every curve on her body. How some of it would bead on her breasts before slowly dripping down. The way the soap would cling to her. And how a few drops would cling to her nipples, refusing to fall. 

As if in a trance he bent his head down, tounge darting out to lap them up-

Only to get a faceful of soap and cotton instead. 

"...eh?"

Izumi gave him a fond but firm look. 

"As appealing as my boobs apparently are to you, no means no buster."

Sakuya blinked rapidly, snapping out of his daze. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." He stammered, bowing his head in shame. 

She gently bopped his forehead. "Don't beat yourself up over it too much. No harm, no foul yeah?" 

He quickly nodded. "Mm. It won't happen again." 

"Good." Stifling a yawn, she started rinsing off. 

* * *

Izumi had been worried that sleeping together would be awkward, but it feels surprisingly natural. Sakuya was comfortably nestled in her arms. Their legs were intertwined underneath the blankets. She felt...content;as if Sakuya had always been here with her. 

And she didn't quite know how to feel about that. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't immune to everyone's charms, Sakuya's especially. He was the first one who had believed in her after all.

When she was floundering as much as Spring Troupe was, through all of the hardship Mankai went through clawing their way back into relevancy that first year, Sakuya was always there. He always encouraged everyone, and sparked a drive to improve both themselves and each other. She supposed somewhere down the line, her feelings of admiration had turned into something more. Though that 'more' was something Izumi wasn't quite ready to face yet.

Sakuya must've sensed her discomfort, because he pushed himself a bit away to fully look at her.

"Is something wrong?", he asked, voice laced with sleep. 

She hesitated. She could just let this stay as it was: two people letting off some steam. They could just continue on as they always have. It'd be their little secret.

 _And I'd kick my own ass every day_. With that thought in mind she opened her mouth to speak, but Sakuya beat her to it.

"Um, Izumi. I know this may not be the right time to say this but....would you....want to do this again? With me?"

 _Ah, of course he'd be the first to say it._ Because Sakuya Sakuma was brave, in so many ways. 

She giggled softly. "Sakuya-san, are you _propositioning_ me?"

His ears went red. "N-no of course not! W-we don't have to make out. We could just go watch a movie, or take a walk in the park. Anything's fine, I just-" his voice petered out to a mumble before rising again.

"I just want to spend more time with you, that's all."

Izumi was silent. _Just say no_ , the ugly side of her said. _You know this will end terribly;it always does._

_Or it could be become something even better._

She cleared the lump in her throat and asked, "Could I sleep on it?"

For a second, she thought she saw a look of sadness in his eyes. But it was gone before she could fully process it. 

"Of course!" His smile was small, but it still gave her butterflies. 

She squeezed her hands together, willing them to stop trembling before hugging Sakuya close to her. "Ok. Good night Sakuya."

He kissed the hollow of her throat before nuzzling his head on top of her breasts. "Good night Izumi."

* * *

Gradually, Izumi's breathing evened out. The only sounds in the room were her occasional snores and the drip of the showerhead. Letting out a tired sigh, Sakuya silently berated himself.

_Stupid stupid stupid why couldn't I just be happy with this?_

The last thought that went through his head before passing out was: _I seriously messed up._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In lighter news, Act 2's finally here! Its JuBan month! My birthday's on the 21st! Small yay? Small yay.  
> Thanks for sticking with Insomnia to the end.  
> I'm on Twitter @altair718, so feel free to drop a line!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
